There is provided a technology for a system including peripheral equipment connected to a network, a server, and a personal computer (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-108734). In the technology, when a resource is downloaded, two kinds of addresses, i.e., an address such as a MAC address uniquely assigned to each equipment and an address such as an IP address that may be set by a user, are previously managed on the server along with the resource to be downloaded, and the two kinds of addresses, i.e., the MAC address and the network address, of the peripheral equipment on the network are compared with information managed on the server on a regular basis, to thereby automatically determine movement and replacement of the peripheral equipment.